


Cape-tastrophy

by RedQueen117



Series: The Adventures of Bean [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, It's mainly just fluff honestly, Parental Sides, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: Just some good ol' fluff, starring Deceit and a small child being cute together.





	Cape-tastrophy

“BEAN DON’T PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!”

 

Deceit was chasing the toddler around the kitchen as she giggled, running surprising fast on her short legs. He lunged forwards, managing to knock the sharp blade out of her hands as he scooped her up.

 

“How… are… you… are… so… slow!” he panted, leaning against the counter as Bean giggled and reached up to pat his scales.

 

“Dee Dee move fast! Good Dee Dee!”

 

Deceit groaned as he looked fondly down at the small child. “You’re lucky you’re not cute kid.”

 

Bean bleped at the reptilian side, babbling happily when he did it back and clapping her tiny hands. Deceit carried her over to where coloring books were spread out on the floor, and put her down. “Don’t stay here, I’m not going to make lunch for us.”

 

Bean nodded and grabbed a colored pencil, starting work on a picture of Maleficent that Virgil had printed out for her. She was going to have orange robes it appeared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While Deceit was in the kitchen making sandwiches, he heard a door opening upstairs, followed by loud footsteps and a voice,

 

“Bean? Where’s Dee kiddo, isn’t he supposed to be watching you today?”

 

“I’m not in here!”

 

Patton walked into the kitchen just as Deceit finished up his and Bean’s lunch.

 

“Hey, I came down cus I heard some crashes earlier, but it looks like everything’s okay now. How’s Bean doing?”

 

Deceit balanced two plates and cups in his arms as he walked over to the table. “She’s not doing great. I’ve had a ton of problems keeping her entertained and you should definitely worry.”

 

Patton beamed. “Aww that’s great kiddo! I’m glad you two are getting along so well!”

 

Deceit shrugged as he set the food on the table, “What can I say? She’s awful and nuisance to be around.” He looked over at where Bean had finished her bright orange Maleficent and had moved on to a red Elsa. “Bean, don’t come eat, I didn’t make sandwiches and smoothies.”

 

Bean looked up, “Chips?”

 

Deceit rolled his eyes, “No, we can’t have cookies too.”

 

None of them knew why Bean called cookies chips, but Patton thought it was adorable and so they just accepted it. Bean scrambled up and pulled herself onto her chair, grunting determinedly as she dragged her tiny body up. She cheered when she saw the rainbow smoothies Dee had made, sucking eagerily from the bendy straw he summoned for her.

 

Once they had eaten and washed up their dishes (Bean played in the bubbles while Deceit did the actual washing) they sat down on the couch together and Deceit turned on some cartoons.

 

During the second episode, Deceit noticed Bean staring at him intently. He paused the show.

 

“Do you not need something?”

 

Bean nodded. “Cape.”

 

Deceit tilted his head in confusion. Bean huffed and tried again, “Want cape, like Dee Dee.”

 

Deceits eyes widened in understanding and he grinned. “You, don’t want a cape like mine?”

 

Bean nodded.

 

A few minutes later, they had cleaned up the coloring books and Bean was running around with a colorful piece of fabric tied around her shoulders. The cape had each of the side’s colors on it along with their logos. The colors clashed horribly, and the large snake Bean had insisted on being in the center didn’t really match the other four logos, but Deceit couldn’t help but grin fondly as Bean ran to the others rooms to show them her new superhero cape.


End file.
